Wake Up Wally
by deadtodd
Summary: He must have been having a really good dream because no matter what Dick 'did' he really didn't want to wake up. Look around and enjoy those lime sundaes.


**Grimmy:** _I knooow! My page says I wasn't going to update at all this weekend but I couldn't help it. I was thinking maybe in the future I could take Saturdays and Sundays off from writing, this Sunday being an exception of course. Also, YAY ME! It feels so nice to finally have my cast off, even though my pinky still hurts when I bend it too far. But as long as I don't snag it on some shit I won't have to get another cast. But I have to keep it taped to my ring finger... And I've already accidentally popped it. Ugh, wish me luck. _

___And to those of who don't really like PWP/smut, whatever you want to call it, I'm sorry. Personally I love reading it and even though writing it is damn hard(stringing together all those synonyms and phrasing shit just right really fucks me up, no puns intended) I do enjoy it. Besides, everyone knows the only thing the inturnetz is good for is porn of all kinds. I figure I'd contribute my little slice. _  


_

* * *

_

Dick smirked as he dragged his bony fingertips through the rich, ginger colored patch of curls. It was so soft and he wondered briefly just how it would feel pressed against, rubbing the rest of his skin. The realization the he could find out whenever he pleased was not lost on him and the only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he was there for a completely different reason. He was the one in control today.

The responding groan vibrated through the body he was currently teasing, and sent a warm breath of air rushing over his rather sensitive earlobe. But still, that was not the reaction he desired. Not in the slightest, he wanted something more sinfully seductive. Of course, he wouldn't be the one to admit this aloud. That would be telling.

"Wally," he cooed softly, positioning himself so that his breath was now assaulting the speedster's neck. He pressed his lips against his skin, pecking his way up the side of the older boy's neck. He stopped when his nose was pressing against the bottom of his earlobe and bit down lightly into the soft skin right below it. That action earned him a short gasp.

"Wake up Wally," he cooed again not really expecting the boy to actually do that. He snickered softly and ran a single finger past those soft red curls and up the smooth, hard cylinder of skin that eagerly awaited his touch. Wally shuddered and Dick 'tsked'. He could do better than that. He wrapped his thumb and first two fingers around the rapidly hardening organ and tugged it gently.

That got a response. "Hnng, D-Dick." What had started as a sharp gasp had quickly evolved into a husky moan. Wally's eyelashes squeezed tighter shut and it was obvious that he was trying to desperately stay asleep. He looked flushed, sweat had begun to form on his brow and his lips had parted, only so he could suck in more of the oxygen he was suddenly deprived of.

The boy wonder bit his lip and closed his eyes, forcing away the blush that had settled on his cheeks. It wasn't often that he was so... on top of things. It was absolutely thrilling and he could see why the speedster often searched for him in particular when he was feeling under the weather or hot under the collar. Not that he didn't like being on the receiving end of the intimate affection. He enjoyed it more than he was willing to verbally admit.

He licked his lips and nibbled the skin along the older boy's jawline, glad that he was so OCD about bathing before sleep. Not only did he smell of peach scented body wash(the quick superhero would freak if he knew anyone else knew about his choice of body cleanser), cologne hinted deodorant, and something distinctly sweet but he didn't taste as salty as Dick thought he would. It made him want to kiss the boy forever. He pulled away from his jaw only to have their lips meet fully.

Dick liked the way the unconscious boy squirmed and whimpered against his lips whenever he rubbed his fingers over the sensitive tip of his twitching member. Had he not been afraid of being bitten he would have thoroughly explored his mouth but a sleeping Wally was an unpredictable one. He squeezed the organ before stroking it, a little rougher than he'd previously been. A mischievous smile tugged at his lips when he saw Wally's dull, green irises peek from behind his still fluttering eyelids.

"F-fuck. D-Di-" Breathless moan. "Dick you fu-" Pant, pant. "S-so fucking t-"

SMACK!

Wally yelped and jumped out of his bed. It took a few extremely awkward seconds to realize that not only had he been dreaming but someone had slapped him. He snarled and twisted around to see Dick looking very satisfied as he sat on his bed. Wally was sorely tempted to knock the pretty off his face.

"Sorry Wal but I'd rather not listen to you dream about how you wanna do me." Dick snickered. "Even if you moaning like a girl is funny."

Wally frowned in confusion as every single detail of the dream invaded his mind, a lot more vividly than he would have liked. "Doing you?" His nose wrinkled as he realized just what his friend was saying. And just like that his lips curved upwards into what he considered a seductive grin. The after effects of his dreams were still there and if he didn't get some help it might escalate to a rather painful state...

"Hey Dick." He sped over and leaned in close to the boy. "How 'bout a little role-play."

He was going to finish that dream before the day was over with.

**Grimmy:** _Pshhh, how obvious was it that I was super unsure and awkward when writing this. And oh fudge I didn't even proof read. Punch me in the face for I am ignorant and lazy. Anyways, someone (livlife) pointed out that I have a habit of making Wally the manipulative one in the relationship and I told her that I'd basically swap it up sometime. This still counts even if it's a dream right? And sorry if I make Robin a bottom a lot, he just... I mean... PSH! He just always comes off as bottom, lol. I guess it's because all the guys are older than him but the only way I can see him... Pfft. I can't see him topping, lol. Although I can see him leading the way in a shipping with Supey. _

_Hope I made good on your request. _

_Hurhur, of course, this is the part where I ask you all to feed me reviews and make some sort of threat like if you don't I'll become like that chick who wrote My Immortal. Of course I could never do that(I've actually tried writing like her). But yeah, reviews, opinions, criticism, all that stuff is appreciated. :)_


End file.
